


Captain, My Captain

by spaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Just smut, LMAO, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Canon, Shadam, Smut, adashi, and fluff, but it's classy smut, i still dont know what ship name is best, so if that's not ur thing, steer clear, there's not a lot to say tbh except enjoy the ride, this is basically 3k words of smut, u have my word, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaladin/pseuds/spaladin
Summary: Shiro and Adam move into their new quarters at the Garrison. Shiro experiences a side to Adam no one else knows about.





	Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> UH, so this happened. SDCC just happened and we've barely seen anything of Adam at all so obviously his character in this fic is totally wack and I challenge you all to go along with it and just... have a good time. ALSO, this is my first ever (published) one-shot. So that's fun. I'd say please leave feedback but I'm so full of shame that I deadass just sat here writing smut while my parents were in the same room that I don't feel entitled to ask for such an honour. But even so, feedback would be nice. Dear lord, I'm rambling.  
> Please enjoy! x

To those who didn’t know Adam, he was the scrupulous, stoic, A-class pilot and the talk of the many aspiring fliers younger than him. Cool, calm and collected.

To those who knew Adam, he was kind and thoughtful - the conscientious friend. The attentive sibling. The first to make sure everyone was alright.

But only Takashi Shirogane knew about his other side. A side he’d never shown another human being in his life. A side, Shiro hoped, only he would ever see. 

Adam’s boots clicked meticulously across the pristine white floor of the garrison quarters as he strode to close the blinds. Filtered, blood-red rays from the setting sun illuminated his sharp, dark features and Shiro’s breath caught. He was lucky Adam wore those glasses - his gaze was penetrating. Too much but not enough all at once. Adam’s mouth quirked as he caught Shiro’s eye. The kind of smile he gave Shiro in this moment was one he kept hidden all other times. No other student, family member or colleague saw this smile. Only Shiro. 

“We’re finally alone.” Said Adam.

Shiro nodded in response from the couch. There were yards of space between he and the shuttered window where Adam stood, dressed pristine in the uniform buttoned up to his slender throat. He was untouchable - a pillar that spoke of restraint and control. Shiro, in contrast, was undone. He’d slipped off his tight boots and unbuttoned his shirt. His uniform blazer was slung untidily over the arm of the couch. Adam’s gaze flicked to it, and back at Shiro. 

Clasping his hands behind his back, the knowing side-smile dressing his features, Adam paced deliberately over to the couch where he stood over Shiro, watching him intently. 

“Now the rest,” he said quietly, “take them off, Takashi.”

In here, Adam projected the side of himself no one else saw. 

“Yes... my Captain.” Said Shiro, unbuttoning his shirt. 

_Earlier that day_

“You are now teachers to a new generation of pilots. You are the pioneers of a new age, destined to continue this world’s leading faction of Space travel and research.”

Three people down, Adam stood to attention in the line of teachers facing Iverson who addressed them all. Shiro risked a glance at his boyfriend - Adam’s expression was serious and unwavering. Shiro’s heart soared. This is what they’d both wanted for... years. They’d been flight partners, best friends, and now, they were inseparable. Adam must have sensed him watching, for a moment later he glanced along the line too.

_“Pay attention!”_ Adam’s expression said. Shiro beamed back, before turning to the front. 

They were really doing this. 

Thanks to their reputation after graduating, Shiro and Adam were already known in the garrison as assets to the cause. It was common knowledge that Shiro in particular was sought after for his strategic planning skills and commitment to past missions. Adam preferred to take the backseat. He’d always been that way. But now he was a teacher too. They were together, on equal grounds, able to pass on the knowledge to others that they themselves had come to thrive on. The future was bright, Shiro thought, and nothing could change that.

Their new quarters were large – a spacious apartment with more than enough room for the two of them. Shiro remembered the days of sneaking off in the night, visiting each other’s dorms to lock lips for a silent hour in the darkness, ready to flee at a moment’s notice should someone realise they were there.

Those days were over.

This was the first time Shiro and Adam were living together, and to say they were excited was an understatement.

“Are you sure you won’t get sick of me?”

“How could I?”

“Do you think the other teachers will mind? I mean… do you think we’ll be singled out for being the only couple?”

“We might not _be_ the only couple.”

“What if the students think we’re lame? What if” - ?

“ _Adam_ ,” Shiro had laughed, holding his lover’s hand as he drove to the garrison that morning before moving in, all of their stuff (which wasn’t much) stuffed in the back of the car. “Stop worrying so much. No one is going to single us out. Nothing is going to happen. And if it does? Direct the problem to me.”

Adam gave him a sideways look. “You really think you can solve everything.”

“I do.” Said Shiro.

Adam had laughed, shaking his head, but underneath the worry, Shiro could tell, was excitement. They’d been talking about this moment since they’d met – their shared aspirations had been a factor that brought them together, and being flight partners only strengthened that bond into something impenetrable.

“It’s a good thing you’re strong.” Adam grunted as they transferred the heavy boxes to their new quarters.

Shiro tutted. “You’re strong, too.”

“But not like you.” Said Adam, “You’re – _huff_ – not even – _huff_ – breaking a sweat!”

Rolling his eyes, Shiro put down the box he was holding and slid his arms around Adam’s waist.

“Le’go of me, fool!” Adam cried as Shiro laughed. “This is _not_ helping!”

The next fifteen minutes rolled by much the same way, and the pair got slowly giddier as the boxes were emptied and the apartment became theirs. And then it was done.

Shiro collapsed in a heap on the sofa.

“It’s only nine in the morning.” He said, “How is it only nine in the morning?”

Adam set himself down in a much more elegant fashion beside him.

“I know, that was pretty exhausting. I can’t believe we have a whole day of induction to go through.”

Shiro sighed. “We only have forty minutes to get into our uniforms and head down to the training rooms. We should get going.”

They looked at each other, expressions full of anticipation for the day. Adam blinked, licking his lips.

“And then later…”

Shiro held his breath. He knew what Adam was thinking, and the thought of it quickened his pulse. Adam slipped a hand across Shiro’s thigh, his gaze dipping.

“Just take a moment before we rush off. Just – just think about it,” He began, thumbing a spot above Shiro’s knee, “we’re here. When we’re off the clock, no one can tell us what to do. It’s only you and I now, Takashi.”

“No one can tell me what to do except _you_ , you mean.” Said Shiro wryly, cupping Adam’s face and bringing them closer together.

Adam glanced away from him. “Well… I- yes.”

Shiro laughed, planting a peck on Adam’s lips. “You get so embarrassed talking about it, but when we’re actually doing it, you’re” –

-“Takashi!” Adam interrupted, blushing furiously as he stood, brushing himself down. He gave his boyfriend a stern look, though it gleamed with mischief. “We have to get ready.”

Shiro grinned. Later would be a different story.

In their crisp, new, tailored uniforms, the pair headed to the induction hall, hands touching as they walked side by side. After their somewhat aggressive yet stirring speech from Iverson, the new teachers were ordered to become familiar with their colleagues. It was a long day, Shiro thought, of talking, name dropping and planning for the future. But it was all necessary. This was their first step to becoming brilliant teachers. Whenever they were separated, Shiro made sure to catch Adam’s eye at any and all possible moments. His other half was nervous, he realised. _Far_ more nervous than Shiro was. Shiro didn’t mind talking to new people. He didn’t mind the questions. He didn’t mind sharing his aspirations with anyone and everyone who asked, but Adam was different. He was more introverted that way, and tended to become quiet in situations like these. At lunchtime, Shiro found him again and they sat together with a few more people they’d picked up along the way (mostly Shiro’s people).

“How are you keeping?” Shiro asked in a low voice as the others talked among themselves.

Adam deflated. “I forgot what it was like to be around so many people. All this talking, it’s… not my strong suit, let me put it that way.” He said with a sad smile.

Under the table, Shiro squeezed his hand.

“Soon,” He said, his lips close to Adam’s ear, “it’ll just be me and you again. Only a few more hours to go now.”

He felt Adam shiver, and released him.

The rest of the day consisted of watching tutorials and interviews in a large viewing hall. Shiro listened intently, making notes all the way, and noticed Adam doing the same. _So_ , he thought, _the competition continues._

Shiro had been nowhere near as much of a nerd until he’d met Adam. _Jock_ , Adam used to call him, which riled him at first, prompting him to prove he was more than just muscles and brawn. Then Adam started studying harder to keep up. This escalated into an unspoken match of who could get better test scores and flight points for the next few years of their lives. But it was all in good humour. The need to prove himself went far beyond Adam now – Shiro was inspired to become more than what was expected of him. They both were. Just in different ways. They were both different. And when it was just the two of them, a particular set of differences made themselves known.

Now, as the red evening simmered outside, Shiro found himself at the mercy of Adam. Or, in this situation, his _Captain_.

Now he thought about it, he wasn’t sure how it had started. Adam liked to be in control at first; that became apparent from the first couple of times they’d had sex. Maybe Shiro had said it first, but it had evolved into this. This roleplay. This pretending that Adam was a higher up commanding Shiro to do his bidding. The unexpected thing was that it suited Adam perfectly. In this persona, Adam unleashed a side of himself unbeknownst to the rest of the world. He wasn’t shy. He was sly and smooth. He wasn’t unsure. He was confident and forward. And Shiro loved it.

Stripes of crimson cut across Adam’s downturned face through the blinds. His eyes raked over Shiro’s waiting form on the couch.

Perhaps his exhaustion after the long day had heightened it, but Adam was strung tighter than usual, his jaw taught. The small quirk of his smile remained fixed.

“Take them off, Takashi.” He said.

Shiro did as he was told, not breaking eye-contact with Adam for a moment – not even to blink.

“Yes… my Captain.”

Adam’s eyes blazed and his lips parted a fraction at the word.

It had been a while since they’d done this thing. A long while. They told each other they’d wait until they had moved in. Then they’d have all the space and time and freedom to make this last as long as they wished, but now that they were here… Shiro felt they could do nothing but hurtle.

His hands shook with apprehension as he unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. Adam watched the action patiently.

He didn’t move as Shiro dropped his shirt to the floor.

“Now…” Said Adam, thinking hard, “Get on your knees.”

Shiro’s insides somersaulted as he dropped to his knees in front of Adam. He lifted his hands to undo Adam’s belt, but Adam shook his head.

“Not that.” He told Shiro, who frowned.

“Wh-what do you want me to do?”

Smirk widening, Adam slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew a long piece of black fabric. He waited for Shiro to guess.

Shiro’s jaw dropped. “Have you been carrying that around all day, Ada – I mean, Captain?”

Adam raised a brow. “Problem?”

He was impressed. He truly was. Adam had _planned_ this… Shiro drew in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and allowed Adam to wrap the blindfold over his eyes.

In total darkness, Shiro’s other senses heightened – namely the one pulsing blood behind his navel, reminding him of the pleasure to come.

His mind muddled for answers as he heard Adam’s boots click away from him.

“C-Captain?” He asked uncertainly as he knelt on the floor, shirtless.

Adam, arms folded, regarded Shiro as he leant against the breakfast bar.

“You know what I want from you, Takashi. Show me.”

Shiro gulped. This wasn’t usually how things played out. He was out of his comfort zone, and Adam knew it. _Crazy bastard,_ he thought as he unbuckled his pants. Shiro had, mistakenly believed, he’d been anticipating this night more than Adam had. How wrong he was. Adam had colluded over every detail of this, and he hadn’t even given Shiro a hint. The idea of his boyfriend being so invested in this turned him on even more, and he almost felt embarrassed as he revealed the extent of his arousal to Adam. He was glad for the blindfold, but he could imagine Adam’s expression – his eyes dropping to the place where Shiro’s hand inched, hands clenching into fists by his side as he tried to refrain from touching him… _God…_

Shiro began, slowly at first, listening only to the sound of his own shivering breaths. But knowing Adam was watching him like this made it difficult to keep a slow pace. The tip gradually built with beads of moisture as he neared the threshold of his desire. Adam observed each tremor of Shiro’s body as he quaked with pleasure, each small noise emitting from his mouth pushing him further over the edge.

Shiro straightened his back, gasping, as it almost became too much.

“Captain… I… I’m…”

“Stop.” Adam ordered.

It took every ounce of Shiro’s will to let go and feel his arousal fade from the precipice.

Adam stepped towards him, reaching out a hand to trail down Shiro’s spine with a feather touch. His sculpted back was sheened, damp with exertion, and the muscles in his torso braced as he hauled in breath after breath, trying to regain his composure.

“Takashi… you’re beautiful…” He heard Adam mutter, before a finger was placed under his chin, prompting him to stand.

Shiro did, albeit on shaky legs, and waited for instruction. Though he couldn’t see, Adam’s hot breath tickled his mouth. He was close. It was without order that Shiro allowed his hand to brush over the place he knew Adam wanted it most.

The response from Adam was instantaneous. Sucking in a sharp breath, he pounced, grasping both of Shiro’s wrists before pulling him into a hard, biting kiss that lasted for a heated, gasping age.

Still blindfolded, the back of Shiro’s knees hit the couch and he fell backwards. Adam straddled him, pinning his wrists behind his head.

“I didn’t – tell you – to do that.” Said Adam between kisses and nips.

“I’m sorry, Captain…” Said Shiro breathlessly as Adam’s mouth travelled to his neck, then the hollow in his throat and the plane of his chest. It was with sweet, cruel deliberation that Adam pecked the line of Shiro’s torso, touring his naval directly above where Shiro was poised to receive him.

“Please…” Shiro found himself begging. Adam released his hands, as though daring him to push. Instead, Shiro clenched his fists into the fabric of the couch, gritting his teeth hard as Adam teased him, kissing his inner thigh.

“Please what?” Said Adam, his voiced filled with mirth.

“Please… Captain…”

The first wet touch of Adam’s lips sent a bolt through Shiro’s body and he jerked forwards with a hiss, restraining his hips from moving on their own as Adam continued with tiny, teasing sucks. The noises alone were enough to make Shiro lose all sense of self. He wasn’t even aware that Adam had begun undressing himself in the process.

“The blindfold,” Said Adam as he paused, “Take it off. I want you to watch.”

Shiro did as he was told with trembling hands, discarding the blindfold behind him.

Adam was dressed only in his shirt and his underwear, his hair mussed – he was leagues from the upright vision of a garrison-poster-boy Shiro had seen before he’d been blindfolded.

Adam continued his skilful work on Shiro, only ever pausing to perform a long, slow lick down his entire length before resuming a rhythmic routine that was a new hybrid of torture and ecstasy.

Shiro couldn’t hold back the small jerk of his hips as he was propelled further towards the edge.

“I-I’m going to come…” He got out before releasing himself into Adam’s mouth with a barely bit-back cry.

Adam did not pull away.

Hands braced on Shiro’s thighs, he received it all, before slowly removing himself and standing, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

As Shiro’s body quavered with aftershocks, Adam gazed down at him with triumph. Shiro knew that look. It meant that Adam had won… for now, at least.

“That was good, Takashi.” He said approvingly. Adam’s face was flushed and the pulse in his neck thrummed like a hummingbird’s wings.

Sitting up straight, Shiro smiled. “It’s your turn now, Captain.”

Adam waited for Shiro to stand. Leading him to the bedroom by the hand, Adam allowed Shiro to take off his shirt and his pants. Shiro lay back on the bed, and Adam fit their bodies together, laying on top of him and kissing him slowly and deeply. It was different to before. Some of their desperation had been undone with Shiro’s release, and it was with gentle ease that Shiro allowed Adam inside of him. When it came to this, Adam made no demands. He never did. He’d never gone so far as to hurt Shiro, and in the last moments before Adam, gave in to his own pleasure, his persona disappeared too.

“Takashi…” He said, burying himself into the crook of Shiro’s neck as his pace quickened and he thrust even deeper. “I love you…”

“I love you, Adam…” Shiro replied as Adam stopped, braced above him, surrendering his pleasure to oblivion, the last tremors of it exhaled in short bursts. Adam collapsed on top of him, panting, his arms wrapped around his neck. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I didn't want to do any angst/disease stuff with Shiro because... these boys just deserve to be happy.   
> Also, I'm dropping the next chapter of Sleeping at the Wheel tomorrow so please check that out! Wynne_Jayne and I are working so hard on it and we're trying to make it last as long as possible! 
> 
> Anyway, this was fun. lol. x


End file.
